Is it All Just an Act?
by SoccerFreakMaddy
Summary: All normal, no spies. Cammie leaves her perfect life at home, to follow her dream of being an actress. At her new school, she finds new friends, and a mysterious boy. Is her new life all that she has ever dreamed of? Or is in all just an act?


**Hey guys(: So this is my new story, technically my second FanFic but I removed the other one because I didn't like where it was going! SO, I hope you like this new one! I probably won't be the fastest updater in the world, but please REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Ally Carter owns it all! **

**P.S. REVIEW!(: **

* * *

I grew up in the perfect household. My dad owned his own law firm, while my mother stayed at home, cleaning the house to look as if no one lived in it.

Every night we sat at the table, as a family, having what seemed like the picture-perfect family dinner. My father would ramble about how his work was going, while my mother would make sure everyone had full glasses of water and enough food on their plates. My two little brothers, twins, would sit at the table eating their food in a synchronized silence, acting too mature and too perfect for only being five years old. And I, eighteen years old, soon to be graduating from high school with a scholarship to Harvard, offered to help with the dishes.

Perfect life right? To most, it would be. My parents were proud of their obedient sons, and genius daughter. When they looked into the future, they saw their lives as only getting better. I would go to Harvard, study law, meet a sophisticated college boy, marry him at a reasonable age, and join my dad's family business, while my brothers would grow up, only getting smarter.

But in my eyes, I was trapped in this perfect little family. My life already planned out for me, no room for mistakes. I had no interest in law, I was only good at it because I had to be.

In the small town of Roseville, Virginia, things were perfect. Every lawn manicured, every neighbor rich, and so my family fit in perfectly. Here in Roseville, there are no dreamers. No one aspires to change their fate, they happily accept it. But I, I had other plans. I wanted to leave this town filled with rich, perfect families. I wanted to drop all my classes at Harvard and go to a school that would help me pursue my dream. I wanted to get away from being so perfect. I wanted to _**act.**_

**So that's what I did. **

* * *

_Beeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeep. Beeeeeeep. _My alarm clock blared across the room. I slammed by hand down on the clock, desperately trying to stop the stupid alarm.

"Cammie," my roommate shook my arm, "time to get up! Don't want to be late to your first day of class!"

I quickly shot up, remembering that it was an important day. The first day of my new life. I rubbed my eyes, as if that would magically help me wake up.

"Oh, right. Thanks Mace." I looked at my new best friend. Jet black hair, gorgeous eyes, and a body anyone would kill for. "You're going to make a great movie star; I mean you already look like one."

Macey rolled her eyes, "Cammie, I am not the movie star here. You are. I mean, who gets into the most prestigious acting academy in the entire nation on their first audition? Most people audition at least ten times before they are accepted; it took me eight before I was even considered! You have raw talent Cam."

I finished putting my caramel brown hair into a high-ponytail before saying, "Whatever you say Macey," I smiled. "Hey want to grab some breakfast before class?" I checked my phone, "We have time."

"Ok, let me grab my – wait. Is _that_ really what you are going to wear? On your _first _day at Roshwell's Academy of Dramatic Arts?"

I looked down at my jeans, pink argyle sweater, and light brown flats. Puzzled I asked, "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Honey! You're a freshman! This is the first time people are going to see you! First impressions are everything, especially in this business! You don't want to look like you just came from the country club, you need to be a blank canvas, ready for molding." She handed me converse and a plain white t-shirt.

I went into the bathroom and changed out of my 'country club' clothes, and into the shirt and shoes Macey had given me. When I looked into the mirror, I felt like a new person. I was finally leaving behind all that was left of my perfect past, and was pursuing a dream I had had for forever.

I looked down at my phone. I hadn't talked to my family in two months. When I left, my mother was crushed, and my father couldn't have been more disappointed. They had just lost their pride and joy. I had called numerous times, everyday actually, but all I ever got was their voicemail. I left messages anyway, telling them about how my day went, the new people I met. Even though I was sure that no one would ever here those long messages I left, I thought it was worth a try. Maybe one day they would forgive me, and actually answer the phone.

It wasn't that I hated my family; I actually couldn't love them more. I just hated the life they wanted for me, and it was devastating to see that they couldn't support me when I decided to follow my dream. But now that I am actually here doing it, following my dream, I wasn't going to let the disappointment from my family drag me down, I was going to show them one day, that this wasn't just all for nothing.

I walked out of the bathroom and received an approving nod from Macey, and from there, we left our dorm room, and headed down to the local coffee shop on campus. Along the way, Macey checked out what seemed like every single guy we passed, and continued to point out hot guys while we waited in line for coffee.

"Look Cammie! Over there," she pointed to a blonde reading a book on a nearby bench," he is like a total ten."

"Uh huh." I nodded while rolling my eyes.

"Oh and that guy, by the water fountain, he would be perfect for you!"

"Yupp, sureeeee." I knew Macey was all talk. In reality, she always played hard to get, and surely wasn't easy.

After what seemed like an hour, finally it was our time to order. As I stepped up to the counter, I came face-to-face with piercing emerald eyes.

"How may I help you two gorgeous ladies?" A smirk appeared across his face as his green eyes continued to stare into mine.

Caught off guard, I quickly cleared my throat and managed to say, "Uh, I'll take a Chi Latte and a bagel with cream cheese please.".

"I'll take the same," Macey said quickly after. She leaned across the counter and read his nametag, "Zach."

He nodded and gave another smirk. "That'll be $6.50 please."

Macey gave 'Zach' the money while I nervously looked around awkwardly. At home I had had a few boyfriends, of course only the ones my father approved of, but I usually wasn't this nervous around guys.

As he took the change he pointed to me, "Hey, aren't you the girl who got in on her first audition? Cameron Michelle?"

"Cameron _Morgan_, but I prefer Cammie. And yeah, I guess I am." I tried to make my words as confident as possible, but they still came out shaky.

He shook his head. "Wow, well I'm excited to see what the great 'Cameron Morgan' has to offer Roshwell Academy. Looks like I got some competition." Another smirk appeared across his lips.

I shook my head in protest, "No, I mean I'm really new to acting, I have little training, and I'm sure your much more experienced than me-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Wow, you really know how to talk yourself up." He smiled and laughed. An actual smile.

Before I could respond Macey butted in, "I'm sorry Zach, Cammie usually isn't like this. She usually is full of confidence. It must be your good looks that are throwing her off." This time it was Macey who smirked, and I'm sure my cheeks at that moment were redder than a tomato.

Zach laughed and handed us our coffee and food. "Maybe I'll see you two around campus, or maybe even in class. I'd love to see what 'Confident Cammie' has got to offer." And with that last smirk from Zach, I nodded shyly and quickly rushed away from his intimating green eyes.

Macey ran to catch up, "MAN was he _hot._ And he totally liked you! Cammie, why did you freeze up back there? You usually are smooth with the guys!"

"I have no clue. Mace, I'm new to all this. I'm not confident with the whole 'acting' thing yet. It's new to even be away from home."

"Well that will all change soon. As soon as you get up on stage, you'll be that same confident girl I saw win over some of the toughest evaluators ever at the Roshwell auditions." She gave me a reassuring hug, then leaned back and faced me. "Oh, and Zach was right. He does have some completion." She winked at me. "Now let's get to class!"

* * *

When Macey and I arrived in class, I was amazed. The auditorium was beautiful. The stage was lit by a thousand gleaming lights, and the cliché red velvet curtains couldn't have been more perfect. And in my life, I know all about the word 'perfect', but this time, I didn't use it out of distaste, I used it out of awe. After the initial shock of the auditorium was over, I quickly looked around to see if Zach was in the crowd. To my relief, he was no where to be found. It wasn't that I didn't like him, it was just something about him made me feel intimidated. But I promised myself that the next time I saw him, I would intimidate him.

Our professor arrived shortly after us, and told us all to take our seats.

"Good morning, and welcome to the Roshwell Academy of Dramatic Arts. I'm Joe Soloman, you can call me Joe, I will be your instructor this year." He scanned the crowd, looking over his new students, when suddenly, the back door opened, and a familiar pair of green eyes came strutting through the door.


End file.
